


Thankful

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All characters beside Steve and Bucky are Very Minor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because this fic is just an excuse for sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Switching, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Bucky,” Steve gasps, writhing as Bucky trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. “What time is it? I swear to god, if you’re gettin’ me all hot and bothered right before I have to put the bird in the oven-”“Relax, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, moving to straddle his boyfriend, smiling as Steve’s broad, warm hands grip his hips, tugging at the elastic band of Bucky’s boxers. “It’s still early. You don’t have to go into Thanksgiving-mode just yet.”   In which the boys tease each other relentlessly while attempting to prepare Thanksgiving dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Established relationship Steve and Bucky are going to have a house full over for dinner but keep ‘distracting’ each other in the kitchen and over cooking everything. All but the buns ironically enough._
> 
> So, this fic was always going to be semi-smutty, but my hand slipped and yeah now, it's basically just an excuse for these two to fuck, so. I didn't think you guys would mind :)

Bucky knows the exact moment Steve wakes because he can hear the hitch in the gasp that escapes his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Hah,” Steve’s voice is shaky and thin, and there’s already a desperate edge to it. Bucky smiles against Steve’s neck, nipping at it gently as he increases his pace on the blond’s cock.

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” Bucky whispers, shifting so that he can capture Steve’s lips with his. The blond whines, a high-pitched sound from the back of his throat as Bucky’s tongue curls against the roof of his mouth, his other hand moving across Steve’s well-toned pecs and toying with a nipple.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps, writhing as Bucky trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. “What time is it? I swear to god, if you’re gettin’ me all hot and bothered right before I have to put the bird in the oven-”

“Relax, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, moving to straddle his boyfriend, smiling as Steve’s broad, warm hands grip his hips, tugging at the elastic band of Bucky’s boxers. “It’s still early. You don’t have to go into Thanksgiving-mode just yet.”

Bucky grinds his ass against Steve’s erection, delighting in the broken moan he teases from the other man.

“I, however-” Bucky purrs, voice low and eyes half-lidded as he gazes down at Steve, savoring the dazed look in his boyfriend's bright blue eyes- “Am already in Thanksgiving-mode. And I’d like to show you just how thankful I am for you, doll.”

“Buck,” Steve groans, hips thrusting up to meet Bucky’s. The brunet can’t stifle a whimper at the feel of Steve’s erection below him. “Baby, _please_.”

They move together, languid and unhurried, and as they lie spent and curled against one another Steve murmurs, “I’m thankful for you too, love.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s just about ready to put the turkey into the oven when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and soft lips against the back of his neck.

“Bucky,” Steve chuckles, swatting the brunet’s hands away as they inch downward. “C’mon, babe, I gotta cook. Besides, you got what you wanted this mornin’.”

Steve turns to face his boyfriend, hands crossed against his chest and a small smile playing at his lips. Bucky’s grin is feral as he grabs Steve by the belt loops of his jeans and pulls him flush against Bucky, the hard line of the brunet’s body sparking arousal low in Steve’s belly.

“‘S your fault, doll,” Bucky murmurs as he leans in to nip at Steve’s ear. “How’m I supposed to resist you when you’re bein’ all domestic? Wearing that apron and everythin’.”

Bucky tugs at the knot where the apron is tied - gently enough so that it doesn’t come undone, but hard enough so that Steve knows what he wants.

“C’mon, sugar, get the bird in the oven, and then let me love on you a little,” Bucky grins as he kisses along Steve’s neck, and the blond can’t suppress a shudder at the raspy quality of Bucky’s voice.

“Buck,” Steve’s voice is too breathy, too needy, and he can feel himself hardening as Bucky’s kisses dip lower and his hands move to grasp the pert swell of Steve’s ass. “You know this oven’s unreliable; I gotta keep an eye on the turkey. I can’t just leave it.”

“Fuck you right here then,” Bucky practically growls, sinking his teeth into the juncture where Steve’s neck meets his shoulders, and Steve whimpers. “Get on my knees right here for you, doll. Suck you off up against this counter, and then I’ll fuck you on the table.”

“We have,” Steve’s dizzy now, his own hands coming up to grip Bucky’s hips tightly as the brunet continues to tease him. “We have people comin’ over.They’ll be here in- in an hour, Buck. Can’t - _shit_ \- can’t fuck on the table. Un-unhygienic. ‘Specially since I’m cookin' in here too.”

“Then we’ll go in the living room,” Bucky purrs, moving so that his lips are just a hair’s breadth from Steve’s own. “C’mon, doll, you’ll be right here, and I promise I’ll make it quick and dirty.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Steve sighs, but he lets Bucky lead him away from the oven once he’s slid the turkey inside. “But I love you.”

The smile on Bucky’s face is blinding as he pulls Steve out into their living room. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Steve finds that it’s sort of hard to be worried about the turkey as he's pinned to the wall with his pants around his ankles and Bucky’s cock buried in his ass.

 

* * *

 

Even after Bucky’s had his way with Steve, the brunet can’t seem to keep his hands to himself as the two of them move around the kitchen. It’s driving Steve absolutely crazy because their families and friends are here now, and it’s not like they can relieve any of the tension Bucky’s creating until they’re alone again.

Bucky’s licking into his mouth, palming Steve through his jeans as the timer goes off, signalling that the turkey’s done, but the brunet refuses to let him go, even as Steve laughs and tries to push him away. Bucky just keeps going, reaching out to turn off the oven timer so that no one disturbs them.

“Bucky,” Steve laughs into the brunet’s mouth, trying desperately not to moan aloud as Bucky rubs against him. “Bucky, I gotta- gotta get the bird outta the oven.”

“Few more minutes won’t hurt,” Bucky giggles, increasing the pressure on Steve’s cock through his jeans, and if he keeps it up, Steve might come in his pants for the first time since he was in high school. Steve whines into the brunet’s mouth as Bucky reaches up Steve’s shirt, pinching at his nipples as he undoes Steve’s button, sliding the zipper down.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps as the brunet reaches into Steve’s jeans, past the elastic of his boxer briefs, and begins to stroke his cock. “Buck, they’re - _fuck_ \- they’re right out there. They could walk in any second.”

“I know,” Bucky grins, picking up his pace. “Kind of exciting isn’t it?”

“Jesus Christ,” Steve groans, burying his face in Bucky’s neck and just letting the brunet have his way. Because if Steve’s being honest, the whole situation makes him feel a little dirty, a little reckless, and he _loves it._

Steve’s still coming down from his orgasm as he glares at Bucky, zipping himself up and heading toward the kitchen door. He thanks god that he  won’t have to walk through their living room to get to the bedrooms.

“Wash your goddamn hands, Barnes,” Steve growls over his shoulder, but it’s impossible to keep his lips from smiling when Bucky’s looking at him like Steve’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Once he’s put on a fresh pair of jeans, Steve figures he might as well have some fun himself.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky calls him over once Steve’s taken the turkey out of the oven, handing the blond a tasting spoon as he approaches. “Try this gravy, will ya? I think it might need more salt, but I don’t wanna overdo it.”

Steve grins, dipping the spoon into the warm liquid and then sucking it into his mouth. He moans, running his tongue along the metal, trying not to laugh as Bucky’s eyes widen and his lips part on a breathy groan.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice is soft as the blond pushes him against their counter, praying that none of their parents will walk in as he leans in, his nose brushing against Bucky’s.

“It’s delicious,” Steve purrs, inching closer and then licking some gravy from the corner of Bucky’s mouth, placing a quick kiss to his lips and then pulling away. “Had a little on your face, love. Try not to make a mess of yourself while I carve the turkey, huh?”

“You little-” Bucky begins, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips, but he stops abruptly as his younger sister bounces into the kitchen.

“We need more wi-ine,” Becca sing-songs, pausing to observe the two of them. “And, Steve, I know you love my brother, but don’t distract him from preparing the food. I’m starvin’ and he only gets that red when you been teasin’ him.”

The indignant sound that leaves Bucky’s mouth could best be described as a squawk, and Steve’s doubling over with laughter as Becca exits the kitchen with a bottle of wine in her hand and a smile on her face.

“I’ll get you back for that, Rogers,” Bucky grumbles as he continues to stir the gravy and checks on the side dishes.

“I’m counting on it, Barnes.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s a big fan of teasing Steve, particularly during somewhat inappropriate times

Steve’s answering a question his mother’s asked him, chewing on a piece of turkey - which, no surprise, is a bit dry thanks to Bucky’s inability to just let Steve cook - when he feels Bucky’s foot begin to slide up his calf.

The blond inhales sharply and proceeds to choke on the meat, gasping for air and glaring as Bucky snickers to his left. Sarah Rogers and Winnie and George Barnes all look terribly concerned, and Steve’s mother reaches out to pound on his back the way she’d done when he was a child.

Their friends and Bucky’s sister, however, all have knowing smirks on their faces.

“You all right there, Steve?” Sam deadpans, dark eyes flashing with amusement as he glances at Bucky. “The leg a little too much for you to handle?”

“I can handle it fine, thanks,” Steve snarks, cutting more meat from the bone and shooting a warning look at Bucky as Maria, Nat and Clint all giggle like a bunch of middle schoolers.

“Bucky’s gravy isn’t a problem for you, is it, Steve?” Becca grins, spearing some stuffing with her fork. “I know some people might characterize it as too _salty_ , but considering he dried out the stuffing-.”

Either their parents are choosing to ignore the innuendo or it really is going over their heads because Winnie promptly replies, “Oh, hush, your brother’s gravy came out just fine.” The older woman looks baffled as the younger adults at the table burst out laughing.

“The dinner buns, though,” Clint pipes up, his face bright red as he struggles not to cackles. “They came out perfect. Nice job, Bucky.”

“Yeah, Buck, excellent buns,” Natasha smirks, then turns her gaze to Steve. “Steven, don’t you just love Bucky’s buns?”

Steve just shakes his head, a wry smile stretching across his face as Bucky beams at him and winks.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s just closed the door after bidding his sister - their last guest standing - goodbye and Happy Thanksgiving, when he feels Steve’s hands gripping him and spinning him around. The blond’s got him back against the door a moment later, his lips claiming Bucky’s in a fierce kiss.

“I cannot believe you,” Steve growls, kissing along Bucky’s jaw and nipping at the stubbly skin. Bucky huffs out a laugh as Steve continues, “Tryin’ to get me all riled up at the table with our parents _right there_.”

“Says the guy who was practically suckin’ off a spoon earlier while all of our guests were just a room away,” Bucky groans happily as Steve’s lips attack his neck, teeth biting and sucking, marking him up. “You don’t have a fuckin’ leg to stand on, Rogers. Especially considering you left me hangin’ after I gave you that handie in the kitchen.”

“You’re such a shit,” Steve chuckles, grinding a thigh down between Bucky’s legs, smirking as the brunet moans and writhes.

“Yeah?” Bucky goads Steve on, tangling his hands in his boyfriend’s short, blond hair, and tugging. “Whatcha gonna do about it, punk?”

Bucky will never admit to it, but he yelps as Steve picks him up like he weighs next to nothing and throws Bucky over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you let me show you,” Steve chuckles, smacking Bucky’s ass as he hauls him to their bedroom. And yeah, it’s a little on the caveman side, but Bucky’d be lying if he said he wasn’t into it.

 

* * *

 

 _“Steve,”_ Bucky whines, and god, but Steve loves the high pitched sound of his boyfriend’s voice as Steve’s tongue circles Bucky’s entrance slowly. “Fuck, baby, c’mon. Give it to me.”

Steve pulls back, biting down a little harder than necessary on Bucky’s ass cheek, reveling in the whimper he draws from the brunet. “So fuckin’ greedy for it, Barnes. Gotta ask me real nice, baby. Gotta, beg me for it, Buck.”

“Stevie, _please_ ,” Bucky pants as he turns to look at Steve, stormy eyes pleading. Steve takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his tall, leanly muscled boyfriend on all fours, chest heaving and lips parted as he pants. “Need ya, doll. Wanna feel your tongue in me, Steve, want you to get me all sloppy and wet. Fuck, I need you so bad, _please_.”

Steve’s humming in satisfaction as he leans back down, tongue teasing at the puckered flesh. Bucky shakes and moans as Steve eats him out, tongue fucking into Bucky with practiced ease. Steve knows exactly what Bucky likes and he uses it to his advantage, lapping and sucking at his boyfriend’s hole, adding an edge of teeth here or there until the brunet is an absolute wreck.

“Stevie, _fuck_ ,” Bucky groans, and Steve can see Bucky’s having a hard time holding himself up. “Baby, please, _please_.”

Steve pulls away, wiping a hand across his mouth and reaching out for the bottle of lube on their bedside table. He coats his fingers quickly, then begins to circle Bucky’s entrance slowly.

“Please what, honey?” Steve asks, voice gone to gravel as he watches Bucky shake. “Come on, Bucky, tell me what you need. Wanna hear that filthy mouth of yours ask me for it.”

“Jesus, Stevie, you’re so hot when you’re bossy,” Bucky laughs, but it’s a weak, shaky sound. “You know what I want, just give it to me.”

Steve flips Bucky over onto his back so quickly that the brunet gasps. Steve grips Bucky’s cock, stroking slowly as his sapphire eyes narrow.

“Keep givin me that attitude, Barnes-” Steve growls, twisting his wrist in a way that has Bucky gasping- “And I swear to god I will tie you down and leave you here all night.”

Bucky moans, a shudder rolling through his body as he keens, “Stevie, please just fuck me. _Please.”_

“You can do better than that,” Steve smirks, leaning down to suck at Bucky’s neck. “Tell me how bad you want it, honey.”

“Steve, I-” Bucky gasps out, fingers twisting in the sheets, back arching as he tries to get closer to Steve. “Doll, I _need_ you to fuck me. Need your cock in me so bad, baby, need you to fill me up, make a mess of me,  _please._ So empty, baby, I _need_ it.”

“That’s it,” Steve croons, pushing Bucky’s hips up so that he can breach Bucky’s entrance with a finger and begin opening the brunet, his smile predatory as Bucky shouts. “Give it up for me, baby, and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky loves it when Steve takes him apart like this, making him beg for it as he works Bucky up. Bucky can’t keep from moaning as Steve works a second finger inside of him, scissoring them gently and opening him up.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps, tears streaming down his face as Steve finds his prostate and lingers there, rubbing against the sensitive spot until Bucky’s vision begins to white out. It’s too much and not enough all at once, and Bucky’s practically sobbing as he begs Steve to fuck him.

When Steve finally slides into him, Bucky tries to get the blond to fuck him hard and fast, but Steve’s not having it. The other man sets a languid pace, thrusting into Bucky with long, slow strokes, holding Bucky’s hips in place so that the brunet can’t move.

“Steve, honey,” Bucky groans, gripping the other man’s forearms to try to ground himself, but he’s so gone in this moment, and from the look in Steve’s eyes that’s _exactly_ what the blond wants. “Baby, I need you to fuck me harder, _please.”_

“I know you do,” Steve murmurs as he nips at Bucky’s earlobe. “And I _will_ fuck you harder. Once you’ve earned it.”

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps, as Steve rolls his hips, brushing against his prostate. The blond pulls out slowly until just the tip of his cock remains inside of Bucky, and then he begins the torturous slide back into the brunet’s ass. “Stevie, _fuck.”_

“So gorgeous like this, Buck,” Steve breathes, tightening his grip on the other man’s hips, and Bucky wonders if that’ll leave bruises. He can’t help moaning at the thought, especially when Steve’s cock grazes his prostate again. “Love it when you’re all strung out and beggin’ for it. So fuckin’ pretty.”

“Baby, please, _please_ ,” Bucky sobs out, and groans out a filthy, happy laugh as Steve finally begins to thrust into him the way he _needs._

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s so tight around Steve as he slides into the brunet that it’s next to impossible not to set a brutal pace right out of the gate, but he manages. Steve knows taking it slow will just wind Bucky up even further and he doubts he’ll ever get tired of the gorgeous brunet writhing below him, begging for release.

Still, it’s a relief for Steve when he starts to fuck Bucky like he means it, thrusting into the brunet so hard that their headboard hits the wall as they move together.

“God, Steve, _yes_ ,” Bucky moans, his hips meeting Steve’s thrust for thrust. “God, that’s it, baby. Come on, doll, give it to me.”

“Bucky,” Steve gasps, hips stuttering erratically as he nears the edge, breath coming in short pants. Bucky’s looking up at Steve like he hung the goddamn stars, and it’s too much, it’s all too much. Steve shudders as he feels Bucky’s muscles clench around him, the slick, wet heat of his boyfriend driving every coherent thought from his head. “Bucky, _Jesus,_ you’re so _good._ Not gonna last.”

“Fill me up, Stevie,” Bucky groans. “Do it, doll, wanna feel you. _Please_.”

Steve loses it at that, but in his defense, he doesn’t think anyone would be able to resist a command like that in Bucky’s sex-roughened voice. He spills into Bucky with a cry, and then the brunet’s tightening around him as he shouts Steve’s name, coating their stomachs with his seed.

 

* * *

 

Bucky lies in a post-orgasmic haze, moaning softly as Steve cleans him up with a damp washcloth he’d rolled out of bed to fetch. Once Steve’s wiped himself off, Bucky curls into his arms, resting his head against the blond’s chest.

“You really are the thing I’m most thankful for, you know,” Bucky murmurs, kissing Steve’s soft skin. “And not just because you’re incredible in bed.”

Steve chuckles, running a hand through Bucky’s hair. “Same here, baby.”

“Love you, Stevie,” Bucky mumbles as he begins to drift to sleep. A happy sigh escapes him as he feels Steve’s lips press against his forehead. “Happy Thanksgivin’, doll.”

“Happy Thanksgivin’, Buck,” Bucky can feel Steve smiling against his skin as the blond laces their fingers together. “And I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
